


Chat Noir's Convention Cosplay Crisis

by silveradept



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Loves Cosplayers, Chat Noir Loves Social Media, Fanart Welcome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Chat, chilling, taking selfies and admiring the cosplayers at convention, where he's one Chat among many.





	Chat Noir's Convention Cosplay Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A condensed list of Things Chat Noir Has Shown Us Through Social Media](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481207) by Maximillian_Alexander. 



> [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai) betaed this before you all got to see it, and their input was invaluable. All Hail the beta reader.

"Is this the spot for the photo shoot?" Chat asked one of the several other Chats that seemed to be milling about, waiting for someone to take charge.

"I think so," the other Chat said. "I didn't think there would be this many Chat Noirs, though."

"What?" Chat said. "Why not? Everyone knows that Chat Noir is the coolest cat around! If we didn't have a lot of Chats around, it would be a cat-astrophe."

A set of groans went up from those in earshot.

"Well, you've got the puns right," one of the other Chats said, snickering. "Ooh, and it looks like you've got the costume really right. Where did you get this leather from?"

"I have a friend who designs clothes," Chat said, going with as close to the truth as he could manage. "She does fantastic work."

"I hope she takes commissions," the other Chat said. "Can I take a picture of this?" 

"Sure," Chat said, "but only if I get to take a picture of you. How did you get those ears to move?"

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 5s
> 
> [Picture: Chat Noir cosplay with movable cat ears]
> 
> I love cosplay, especially when it's all about me! The ears are alive on this interpretation by @HoledMyEarrings #ComicConParis

There was usually a wrangler to help out with the photographs when the crowds got to this size. Maybe they were running late. But that gave him more time to appreciate the different interpretations of his costume. Dresses, skirts, beach wear, steampunk, full plate, and a few people dressed in full suits and cat ears attached to bowler hats.

He spotted a man in purple among the black suits. Was it—nope. The cane was wrong, he realized, and when he got closer, he could see the man's face very clearly. The real Hawk Moth would never give away his identity for the sake of cosplay. That would be too much positive emotion for his shriveled heart.

"Wow. That is a beautiful rendition of Hawk Moth," Chat said, admiring the costume and the costumes of the akumatized people surrounding him. 

"Thanks," the cosplayer said. "I was kind of nervous doing this, but everyone has been really complimentary."

"With good reason," Chat said. "These are nearly purrfect."

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 2m
> 
> [Picture: Chat Noir Selfie with Hawk Moth cosplayer]
> 
> This guy is better-dressed than the real thing! No cheap polyester for this #HawkMothSighting. #ComicConParis

After showing him to the photo shoot, Chat Noir looked for the photographer, but nobody appeared to be the person in charge, or trying to take charge.

Well, he'd been a model long enough that he had enough of an idea about how to run a shoot himself.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please," he said, trying to project. "Let's get everyone organized. We should start with all the Ladies-Bug. Chats, would you escort them over here?"

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 45s
> 
> [Picture: Chat Noir cosplayer and Ladybug cosplayer, arm in arm]
> 
> [Picture: Chat Noir cosplayers bowing in a row as Ladybug cosplayers walk in front of them]
> 
> Just another day herding Chats. Or is that Chats herding? #HerdingChats #ComicConParis

As he knew it would, arranging to make sure all the cameras and phones and other picture-taking things were ready to go took a little while. When they were finally ready, though, he called for the Ladies-Bug to pose.

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 3m
> 
> [Picture: Ladybug cosplayers posing for a group picture]
> 
> It's a vision of loveliness. I'll always prefer the original, but it's pretty clear @LadybugOfficial has a lot of fans! #ComicConParis

When everyone saw the Hawk Moth and the akumas, they all wanted a shot with their best fighting pose.

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 3m
> 
> [Picture: Hawk Moth cosplayer and akumatized people cosplayers, in fighting stances, surrounded by Miraculous wielder cosplayers in fighting poses.]
> 
> How about this? This is what #HeroesDay should look like every year. #CityOfHeroes #ComicConParis

The Rena Rouges, Carapaces, and Queen Bees (and a couple of their akumatized forms, he noticed) went off without a hitch. Just as he was getting the Chats into position, he heard the sounds of an akuma and Ladybug caught in combat.

For a moment he wondered why everyone wasn't running for the exits, and then remembered where he was. Best to play along with what they already thought, so as not to cause panic.

"All part of the show," he called, trying to get the other Chats into position, sneaking glances back at the battle to see where it was. When the akuma saw the assembled Chats, they bellowed in rage, and charged the photoshoot.

"Chat Noir, look out!" Ladybug shouted. It never ceased to amaze him how she could tell it was him, even in this sea of other Chats. "The akuma is in his sword!"

"Just a second, my Lady," he called back, gauging the distance between them by the sound of the charge and the reflection in his baton screen. "If I mess up this shot, it would be a...Cataclysm."

The dark orb sprang into his hand as Chat nonchalantly reached behind himself to grab the sword speeding for his head. Plagg's destructive power made short work of the weapon. Ladybug made shorter work of the purple butterfly that floated out of the sword, before calling the Miraculous Cure and swinging her way out of the crowd. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" shouted the official photographer, running toward the group, camera and staff badge plainly visible for everyone to see. "There was a mix-up about the time in our schedule!" 

Three...

"Then who is that?" 

Two...

"That's the real Chat Noir!"

One...

"WHAT?!" 

"Perfect!" Chat Noir said, quickly getting himself into frame and taking the picture while the shock still registered on everyone's face at what they had just witnessed.

> Chat Noir (@ChatsMyHero) 7m
> 
> [Picture: Chat Noir selfie with the victory sign in front of a group of Chat Noir cosplayers in various states of "No Way!" expressions.]
> 
> There's nothing better than capturing the perfect moment of appreciation for all the hard work that goes into cosplay. @LadybugOfficial @LadyBlogess @ComicCon_Paris #ComicConParis

> Ladybug (@LadybugOfficial) 5m
> 
> .@ChatsMyHero You utter GOOF.


End file.
